Drone
Drones are the Chimera's robotic and unmanned flying units, first seen in Resistance 2, but appear earlier in the storyline, appearing in Resistance: Retribution. Much like the Chimera, Drones have multiple yellow eyes-possibly used for purely aesthetic reasons, since the Drones could easily function with just one. Another possibility is that the machines use the multiple eyes to allow thermal imaging or night vision. Worker Variant Featured only in Resistance: Retribution, these Worker Drones are simply cheap labor used to supplement the Menials and Boilers as the Chimeran workforce. They are mostly seen operating machinery with some sort of interface beam. Recon Variant Recon Drones are unarmed and high-flying, looking alone for enemy positions. Patrol Variant The Patrol Drones in Resistance Retribution are of an earlier variety, thus they are larger and their firing rate is much slower, using charged shots. The Patrol Drones in Resistance 2 are lightly armed with a weapon similar to the Bullseye, which fire at a much faster rate than their earlier counterparts, but without the secondary ability, and attack in large numbers. A very easy way to dispatch an attacking swarm of Patrol Drones in Resistance 2 is to use the LAARKs secondary fire ability, which fires a large number of miniature, self guiding rockets that target and destroy most, if not all of the drones in one volley. Gallery File:R2_Patrol_Drones_concept.jpg File:R2_Patrol_Drones.jpg Hunter Variant The Hunter Drones are medium sized drones that have a weapon similar to the Bullseye, but fires with much more distance between shots at a fast rate. They first appear in Chicago when Hale and Warner coordinate in shutting down Hellfire Turrets. After the fifth out of sixth turret is shut down, three Hunter Drones appear. They later reappear in Resistance: Retribution, with little differences, but they are referred as "Assault Drones" in-game. Gallery Image:ENEMIES 6 420 317.jpg Attack Variant The Attack Drones are large, heavily armed and armored, and are protected by a type of force-field. Attack Drones carry two weapons: a single barreled Bullseye look-alike and a triple barreled mini-rocket launcher. The mini-rockets are equipped with a sabot that can penetrate organic tissue and hard materials before exploding. Apparently, these Drones can be piloted as Sentinel Aaron Hawthorne managed to briefly pilot one in Orick, California. In Co-op, they appear sometimes as mini-bosses. They always appear from a dropship in Orick if the players are trying to destroy the Stalker prototype in the lumber mill. In Chicago, if shutting down the beacons in the construction yard is the last objective, then two one-star Attack Drones will appear to defend the beacons. Gallery File:Orick-Unexpected_Help.jpg|An Attack Drone (piloted by Aaron Hawthorne) attacks a group of Hybrids in Orick. Shock Variant The Shock Drones are newly introduced in Resistance 3. As their name applies, the Shock Drones emit an arc of electricity as their main weapon. Trivia *The Swarm, when zoomed in at with the L23 Fareye, is seemingly compose of a large group of Recon/Patrol Drones with a tail. * In Resistance: Retribution, James Grayson refers to Drones as "tin cans". Category:Chimera Category:Technology Category:Resistance 2 Enemies Category:Resistance: Retribution Enemies Category:Resistance 3 Enemies